kahlafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Rabidus
Rabidus je valecnik ktery nikdy neresil zadne spory v rukavickach, cokoliv po ruce se hned mohlo zmenit v hrozici se zbran. Rabidus s svym charakterem hrubiana umel vytvaret vice nepratele nez pratele. Coz take si umel i s nimi poradit. Zato pratele, byli nekdy i radi ze jej maji na sve strane. Rabidus je Kroll ktery zil jako hlava rady valecniku v jeho vesnici na uplnem okraji vsech divocin v upati krutych hor. Jeho vesnice zila v ustrani, nevedla zadne valky a drzela se od civilizace a dalsich komunit stranou. Pokud se nekdo k nim jen priblizil (nedej Boze prisel az do vesnice) hned a bez okolku se s nim striktne vyporadali. Rabidus jak bylo jiz zmineno, byl valecnikem, tak jako vsichni muzsti potomci byli smerovani k boji, loveni a preziti v divocine v jakkykoliv podminkach. Rabidus si postupne vybojoval ruzne postoje, znalosti a autority nejen u sve komunity ale i u 'sousedu' a zvirat v blizkem okoli. Pri jedne vyprave kdy sli do lesu pro dalsi cerstve maso je prekvapil drak. Krollove moc casto nevideli takovou bestii, spis v teto generaci pouze z vypraveni znali hrzby nakres a neuplnou predtavu o jeho desivosti. V teto nestastne situaci nebyli pripraveni bojovat s takovou bytosti. Meli pouze vybavu na vysokou lesni zver. Drak vetsinu pozabijel a nektere si vzal sebou do sluje jako potravu pro mladata ktere se meli vylihnout. Rabidus jako jediny mel stesti a utekl. A tak zapocali jeho nove dobrodruzstvi kde je sam(coz spis je dobre) v cizi krajine hledajic cestu zpet. Jednoho dne, kdy sel lesni cestou prisel v nepravou chvili v neprave misto - obchodni karavana prepadena bandity. Coz Rabiduse nijak nezajimalo a jen chtel projit ... nemel v umyslu zasahovat do cizich veci dokud Bandite naivne si neusmysleli, ze oskubou i ho. Coz byla jejich posledni chvile kdy si mohli vazit krepciciho smichu ktere jim zdobily zuby v ustech... Po par sviznych hmatu, uskoku, a svihu vsichni lezeli na zemi okolo jeho zarostle, mohutne postavy. Obchodnik, o ano je to ten znami Olaf mu nabidl moznost privydelavat si jako Ochrance jeho karavany i kdyz s nabidkou stedreho platu Rabidus je rad, ze ma jidlo, kde hlavu slozit a pohodlnejsi cestu vstric dalsim dnum a dobrodruzstim! Statistiky Rasa: Kroll (Zubří kůže) Výbava: * Vikingská sekera - přesně, 1,5ruční, kvalitní * tesák - přesně, obyčejný * kůn - přesně na cestovní a pohyb, kvalitní * Krollí kožený oděv bojovnika - přesně pro odolávání zimě a chladu, kvalitní * kus pavouciho krunyre * lebka a kusy kuze z velkeho hada * lampa * 69 grosu & 36 cenností * 10 surovin Zá''pisky z Deníku'' Hostinec na rozcestí V hospode kde byli vsichni neprijemni jsem vysel ven na vzduch. Tam jsem byl mile prekvapen, kdyz se ke mne pritulil opusteny kun. Ja, dobrak od kosti jsem si ho tedy vzal v opatrovnictvi a mam jej ted pri sobe. Olaf jaksi se blbe vyspal a kapka ke kapce co prisluhovaci ke karavane provadeji, je cim dal tim vice nastvan, bohuzel jsem udelal zrejmne neco v jeho ocich nedokonale a tak jsem dostal vypoved. Neva, jako garde jsem dostaval 1gr/den. Ted si jako zoldak vydelam vic! Velké traviny Zajeli jsme kamsi do lesa kde nas dobehl jakysi starec a chudak - senilita, vek a pohasle oci vekem mu vnuknuly do jeho okradle hlavy ze mam jeho kone! Neva, vystvetlil jsem mu to a ted skrz lenivce vidic pomocnou silu navic je nyni dalsim clenem nasi druziny. Je brzo rano. Noc byla pestra. Prepadli nas vlci a skreti! Vlkum jsem odolal ale chudak muj kun, byl pokousan. Diky Kylianovi byl jsem kratkodobe zadrzen jejich samanem. Ale zvladli jsme to diky mym Loveckym a Bojovnickym duvtipem! Jajx! Olaf se probudil po prepadeni a vyzadoval zpet ukradene veci. Nastesti pochopil, jak moc beze mne je bezradny a bohuzel, spocital si, ze bych se prodrazil jako zoldak a tak me opet najal zpet jako Bodyguarda. Takze ... Hrrr na ty kupavky! :) Bojoval jsem jako tygr s duchem draka! Ale sam proti 9clenne smecce to bylo tezke! Kylian omdlel pri prvni vlny smecky. Dalsi odpadl sotva se postavil tvari v tvar skrckovi. Lumir sice o trosku lepsi ale taky brzo se zacal cachtat v ratolisti sve krve! Dalsi nastesti se brzo pridali ale prali se jako male deti a tak pro celou smecku jsem byl jediny rovnocenny souper coz mi dali najevo. Samozrejmne po dlouhotrvajicim boji jsem skonal na chvili a po probuzeni jsem zjistil, ze oni spolu nakonec obchodovali. Ach jo! co zbez mne by delali? Cesta do hor Po ceste jednoho rana jsem byl pozadan jit na prochazku ktera zavanela tajnou misi. S Kylianem jsme nasli vez, ke konci tam byl jakysi zlaty rytir kteremu jsme podali pomocnou ruku kterou nam oplatil zlatem a mym novym mazlem - Velke kvalitni Vikingske kladivo! Cesta je dlouha a strastiplna a tak jsme nektere veze aktivovali pro dobro rytire a po ceste nas prepadla banda. Pche! to se jim bojuje v takove presile! Vesnice Horní Hura! jsme na vesnici! Krolove jsou sic primitivni ale mne svymi pozadavky jsou schopni ukojit. V mlyne je stara hnusna jezibaba(doufam). V hospode slouzi senzibil. Knez je nejak pofiderni a licomersky. V lese je korenarka ktera ma kvalitni matros! Les a okoli je plny Zla, dobre pro udrzeni me kondicky. Jako dobporovod nezklamu ani v oblasti obklopene Zlem i v uplne, temne noci. Bezpecne jsem doprovodil druzinu k bylinkam a zpet zkrze obri pavouky a eterniho kone a dalsi peripetie. Byli jsme u skritku, Pche! petou si mne ... MNE s skrety! Jesteze to brzy jejich mozecky pochopily a omluvili, radi by mne i pozvali k sobe, ale jejich brlochy jsou na moji bujnmou postavu dosti prtave. No nic! Hrrr! na Zlo !!! Vysli jsme vpred do sparu temneho Zla, abychom ukoncili jeho vladu jednou pro vzdy! Nejen ze jeste knez se snazil nas ukecat svymi slovy jeste prekecat, ale uz sam les daval svoji tichosti a tmou znat, ze jsem vesli do mist kde pravo, zivot, a pravedlnost dlouho nebyla .... Nasli jsme onen zmiovany svitici strom, samozrejmne okouzlena druzina se kned k nemu vrhla, sbirala plody, kuru a vse co se jim zdalo zajimave. Mym zkusenym loveckym smyslem jsem zjistil, ze strom slouzi jako hnapka pro obeti pavouku. Nektere jsem stihl varovet nektere jsem holt musel svym silnym a atetickym telem zahranit holyma rukama pred tema potvorama. Dal na ceste v case obeda jsme dosli do mist, kde se stalo neco co neni logicke pro tento svet - byla mlha natolik silna ze sily zla ji dokazali pouzivat jako svoji clonu nejen pro zrak ale i prostredi. Dokonce se objevili nemrtvi. Proste tato druzina ma stesti ze mne maji a jsou si to vedomi uz jen pritomnosti moji malickosti jsou vzdy povzbuzeni predem vyhranou bitvou a prolitou krvi zloduchu! Nazorne jsem jim ukazal, jak takovy bidak je porazen kladnym hrdinou aneb, nemrtvy byl rozpulen vledvi myma holyma rukama! Pak se uz objevil sam Pan Demon, kdyz jsem ukoncil trapeni jeho nahnilym poddanym, kteri litaly vzduchem, byli jim odtrhavany koncetiny a celisti aby uz vice nemohli ublizit nevinnym a pak nasledne (ne)milosrdne ukonceno jejich byti. jsem vzal ze sparu zaskodnika viko a dal je skritkovy aby uveznil Demona. Sakra, ta druzina ma ale z pekla stesti! Město Druzina se pajda smerem k hradbam, sel jsem napred zjistit stav co nas ceka popripadne se zbavit neprijemnosti driv, nez dorazi ti moji chudaci. Mesto neboli jeji hradby byli rzarostle prosekal jsem se skrz s usmevem na tvari a jednim sekem. Nasel jsem straznou vez kde jsem dal zavyucenou Kylianovi, promluvil s zlatym rytirem a nasel poklad! Nyni uz se blizi vecer, tak jsem se postaral o teplo pro celou druzinu a jdeme spat vstric novemu dobrodruzstvi. pres mesto, pres mrtvoly narazili jsme na skupinku skretu, nekteri se ani nenadechli a uz ztuhly. Nekteri nas napadli, ti se sotva nadechli nez polibili moji mocnou sekeru prolitou krvi predchudcu. Ale to by nebyli skreti kteri by si nezabehli pro posilu. V noci se tmavou oblouho prohnaly ohnive sipy a ohen byl na strese ... oprava: ohnivy Kilian :) Bitva byla dlouha a krvava, nekteri museli jit rameno na rameno, bok po boku, mnoho jizev a mnoho krve vzniklo. Skre nakonec i tak podlehli a tak jsme odesli jako moudri kdyz ustupuji. Tyto dny byly dlouhe, perne i krvave. Na bjovnikovi se to projevi. Myslim ze ted bych si zaslouzil odpocinek a chvili na nadechnuti, mam zas opet par zarezu v svych pribezich plne hrdinstvi v cizi zemi. Je cas opustit mesto a jit zpet za Olafem .... Doneseme kladivo a kalich s demonem a muzeme uzavrit tuto kapitolu plnou temna a mrtvych. Kategorie:Kroll Kategorie:Postavy Výpravy do Hennývnu